Kamen Rider Rush: Dark Future
by Terias Faldom
Summary: The Future of Kamen Rider Rush has taken a Twisted turn. But that will change if Rush has anything to say about it. (Set after episode 33)


**Kamen Rider Rush: Dark Future**

 **Act 1**

 **In the Future.**

Someone in the Drive armor with the colors switched (Black armor with a red wheel) stood up and put in the Deadheat car.

"DRIVE! TYPE: DEADHEAT!" The Flames roared to life the colors once again swapped as he looked down at the city below him. A city in ruins.

He laughed. A full body laugh that sounded as if thousands of people laughed at once.

"Power...Power fills me!" He shouted jumping down.

"I feel it, the return of the wretched Racer. She will be finished."

He heard an angry yell and knew who it was without even looking.

He caught the sword of Shotai Tomari. Kamen Rider New Wizard.

"I have to commend you for surviving this long in this wasteland, 'Shotai-chan.' I should thank you for allowing me to take this body, but I think it'd be more fun to see you squirm." He punched Shotai into a building. The Mirror Drive smirked under his helmet as he felt the approach of more Riders.

"The last of the Soma-Tomari family. Oh, and you've brought friends. How wonderful, I'll collect the data on more Riders."

He grabbed a sneaking Rider in red and blue by the neck.

"Fascinating. A kaijin as a Rider?" Suddenly a Blue and white fist crashed into his back sending him flying and forcing him to release the Blue and red rider.

"I shouldn't have left, if I knew this is what would happen…" Duema said solemnly in her Racer form.

A Shift car hit her as it flew past and into the mirror Drive's hand.

"I believe this is based off of an alternate timeline, no? Let's see how powerful it is."  
He took out the Deadheat car.

"Start our mission."  
He put in the car.

"DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!"

He henshined to possibly the most dangerous Drive Rider. The one everyone thought was erased from existence.  
Dark Drive.

"No!" Duema screamed. I hope New Chaser got the Time portal open again. She's our last hope now.

Dark Drive walked forward.

"Even your grandfather couldn't beat this form, from what I've researched. So taking care of you should be simple enough." Duema dehenshined and roared dragon scales ripping through her flesh and clothes as machinery whirred to life.

"I'm Not like My Grandfather!"

"So you're resorting to your Phanmude form? You must be desperate. No matter." He lifted the shift car 3 times.

"N-N-NEXT!"  
"I shall dispose of you quickly." 

Meanwhile with New Chaser

Resa was getting the time portal ready. She pressed the button the machine whirring to life.

"Good Luck sis. Hold him as long as you can."

She jumped into the portal.

Present day with Kirisen and Adele.

Adele was sleeping peacefully. Kirisen smiled kissing her forehead.

"Just a quick patrol. I'll be back before you wake up, I promise."

She got up and went out to patrol. Suddenly she saw a flash of light followed by New Chaser walking towards her .

"Castelle?" She called. New Chaser stumbled before falling into her arms.

Kirisen caught her.

"What happened?"

"Nii-chan...Mirrored Drive...Ruined future…" She managed to get out before collapsing. Kirisen looked to the portal to see a group of black Drives.

"Name. Kirisen Tomari, Threat Level: Omega. Switching Priorities. Eliminate Kirisen Tomari."

She set Resa down and put on her driver.  
She opened it and got out her Signal bike and put it in.  
"Let's...Henshin!"  
She closed the driver.

"SIGNAL BIKE: RIDER! RUSH!"

She henshined.

She drew her two daggers and ran at the Black Drives.

She slashed through one making him yell out. She grabbed another Signal bike and put it in.

"Signal Bike: Rider! Rage!"

Her suit turned purple, her eyes going red. She roared tearing into one of them with her bare hands destroying him. She grabbed another Signal Bike.

"SIGNAL BIKE: RIDER! WITCH!" She smirked under her helmet blasting another one of the Black Drives into dust. Getting out another Signal Bike.

"SIGNAL BIKE: RIDER! MOTOR!"

She spun around light blue now surrounding her. She smirked as the remaining two Black Drives were flung into walls. She looked back to see New Chase up and standing.

"Get Away. From my Mom." She panted towards the Black Drives.

She stumbled and Kirisen caught her.

"We gotta get back through the portal sis won't… Last long…"

They got into the portal.

Back with Mirror Drive.

Mirror Drive had Duema on the ground.

"Now to disassemble you. See what makes you so powerful." He turned looking at something behind him. "White why don't you do the honors?" 

A Drive in a white colored Type Tridoron walked forward.

"It would be my pleasure." White said picking Duema up.

"Report back to me soon Father. I have one more that got away." 

"Alright." White walked off as Mirrored Drive ran through the streets.

Kirisen and Resa appeared from the time portal. Stumbling in as more Black drives beeped infront of them.

Kirisen got out another Signal Bike.

"Signal Bike: Rider! THROTTLE!" She grinned in Throttle form and ran at breakneck speed slamming all the Black Drives into the ground.

Resa's head perked up and she put a car into her Chaser gun.

"TUNE TIGER!" A mechanical Tiger climbed up her back before becoming a claw weapon on her other arm.

She slashed at the….Black Machs? Where did these guys come from? Kirisen finished off the Black Drives and started helping Resa.

Resa put in another car.

"TUNE SCORPION!" She gained a small stinger like pistol in her other hand and began mowing them down.

She ran forward through the mob of enemies.

"Mom We Gotta get out of here!"

Kirisen nodded and followed her. She slammed her gun into a dent in the wall a secret panel sliding open.

"Get in."

They went in and New Chase closed it behind them.  
They both dehenshined panting as they slumped against the wall.

"White must've stolen the info out… Duema…. Duema…. I-i shouldn't have let her go alone…"

"It's not your fault." Kirisen said softly wrapping an arm around Resa. She hugged back. Crying her eyes out.  
They hugged each other close.

"I missed you Mom."

Kirisen hugged her close. "We'll get Duema back. We'll win this Resa."

Resa nodded.

Back in the Present.

Eiji knocked on the door of his daughter's house. Wonder if she left for patrol…

He decided to check inside. His eyes Widened as he saw Adele gagged and kicking as Black Drives carried her towards a portal.

The Door Gun flew to him and he blasted them as he turned the switch on Belt-san.

"OK! START YOUR ENGINE!"  
He took out Shift Shinobi and put it in as he ran at them.

"HENSHIN!"  
He lifted it.

"DRIVE! TYPE: SHINOBI!"

The red Armor formed around him as he ran in cutting the machines in half.

They dropped her and he caught her pulling the gag out of her mouth.

"WHERE'S KIRISEN" Adele almost shouted.

"I thought she was on patrol." Eiji said.

"S-she would've woken me…. Instead I woke up to these things… Hold on, I think I've got a tracking ring in here somewhere…." Adele rifled through her purse.

She found it and put it in. The portal had closed a while ago.

"Subject Found. Phanmude: Mirror. About to be Created by White."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Who's White? And how does this thing track something that hasn't been done yet. Argh, it doesn't matter, Get my brother and Varg, and agh… And their girlfriends if you can."

"Alright. But you stay here."

"No way. Exercise is good for the kids and I am not staying here if a Phanmude has Kirisen."

"You've pushed yourself as far as you can recently. Plus if what Kirisen told me is

correct, we can't have you running out of manna and fainting in the middle of a battle."

"All the more reason I should go if I'm not with you guys and I run out all of you will be too busy to take care of it."

Eiji sighed.

"You win."

"Alright. You call, I'm gonna take my Medicine and get dressed."  
Eiji nodded and called the others as Adele went and took her medicine and got dressed.

Back to the Future! (I had to) (XD)

Kirisen saw Resa taking care of a Phanmude with fiery hair tendrils like Medusa. The Phanmude leaned into Resa as she hugged her. She could hear them talking.

"I can't let you come with us… I've already lost my sister today I can't lose you too…"

"Just..be careful…"  
"I will."  
The 2 kissed. Kirisen smiled softly. I'll ask about her later.

The Phanmude went to sleep. Resa walked over to Kirisen.

"Ok Before you ask. Yes she's Hongse and Elise's Kid. And the reason why she's my age is because she was laid as an egg for some stupid reason, something about relation to snakes, and for some other stupid reason she hatched the same day I was born. Grey and Black Adopted her."

"The future is weird." Kirisen says.

"Yep." Kirisen Smiled.

"But I like it, As soon as we take this guy out. Every seems like they'll be pretty happy."

Resa nodded.

"I just hope we'll have a future where human and kaijin can live together." They smiled and set their belts on before leaving.

They drove around the city till they found the only building not destroyed at this point. They went inside and were greeted by a swarm of Black Drives.

Back in the Present.

All the others arrived and soon they followed the trail the Track ring made to an old warehouse.

They went inside and saw White setting up paintings and machinery.

"Yes Yes… Soon I will have a much better heir than Black or Grey could ever be."

Shinobi got out the Handle Sword and sneaked into the shadows with Adele. Adele smiled in nostalgia, "So this is white. Kinda…. Wee woo… Lost his marbles." She whispered.

Shinobi saw the white Shift Tridoron.

Oh shoot. This isn't good.

"Indeed it isn't. For you."

They were shot at by White.

"Ok not only have you lost your mind. You can read them, typical Just Typical."

"Some say to be a genius, you will have to lose some sanity." He henshined.

"Evird! Epyt: Norodirt!" He laughed as armor formed around him, a white Tridoron suit forming pristinely around him.

Shinobi put in a car and lifted it.

"DRIVE! TYPE: SPECIAL!" Blue and Black armor flew around him as he growled at White.

They zoomed at each other. Clashing hard enough to make dents in the floor.

"GO! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Eiji shouted to Adele. She nodded running with Varg as her Brother ran in to help Eiji.

She and Varg ran off to the heart of machine, what looked like an egg powered the entire thing.  
"Whoa…" They both said.

"That's a… Rather Big egg… Varg do you think you can hit it from here?"

He got out his Hyper gun and blasted it, the blast bouncing around but doing nothing.

"Well crap."

"Umm.. Uhh…"

Back to the futuwe! (Duema sweety please don't touch the Keyboard.)

Kirisen and Resa were kicking the Black Drives away now on the third floor. They zoomed through them and up to the final floor where Mirrored Drive waits.  
"Welcome, Kamen Riders." He says, sitting in a chair before getting up.

He pointed his sword at them.

"Today, I destroy the last of the Kamen Riders."

End Act 1

Act 2

"Who are you?" Rush demanded.  
"You haven't told her yet? and I thought this was an honest family." Mirror Drive said to Resa.

"You may have taken over his body. But you are NOT my brother."

"Wait. 'Brother!?'"

Mirror Drive laughed before taking off his helmet, revealing the face of a young man.

"Eisuke put up a valiant fight. But in the end, even he couldn't match me. I didn't even need White's help with him."  
Tears escaped Rush's eyes under her helmet.

"Kono yarō! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" She yelled putting in Rage.

"SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER: RAGE!"  
MIrror Drive chuckled and put his helmet back on.

"Then by all means, try it, 'mother.'" He laughed. She screamed visor becoming red as she pummeled into him.

He was pushed into a wall.

When the smoke cleared, he dusted off his shoulder.

"Allow me to show you why I'm called. Mirror." He punched her as hard as all of the punches she just threw at him. She was flung into a wall. Coughing at the pain.

"MOM!" Resa screamed plugging a golden device into her gun.

"FOR DUEMA And My Brothers! For Chase who came here to help us and failed. GRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screams.

"Super Tune: Rhino."

Her armor became gold with spikes on her shoulders.

"SUPER BREAK UP!"

"Ah, that. The Viral Core given to Chase by Angel. I see you've inherited it. Let's see how it does against Type Next."

She screamed as she glowed the grey parts of her armor turning gold as she strikes him in the chest,

To his surprise, he was knocked back. Kirisen noticed a small… Crack.

"Impressive." He smirked and punched Resa straight out of the building.

He was then stabbed through the shoulder with an electric ethereal rhino.

He grunted before it pulled him to the ground. Resa grunted as her hands sweated through the gloves the Rhino widening the Crack as Kirisen got up and walked towards Mirror.

"I'll have to look into that Core once I'm through with you." Mirror said. Resa pulled herself up.

Resa charged at him, yelling. The Rhino appearing again slamming into the crack which now covered most of Mirror's shoulder.

"You won't get the chance." Kirisen said turning him and clawing into the crack. He screamed as it glowed.

"This form seems to be having trouble. You two are providing a challenge. Good." He punched and kicked them, to his surprise his arm shattered and glowed making him scream in pain pushing them both away with his other arm as the cracks grew on their own.

Little did they know, he was smiling under his helmet. Kirisen Ran back in punching making the cracks spread till his whole body glowed and he was under extreme pain.

He fell to his knees. Laughs and screams mixed together as he fell on his back.

"Kirisen Tomari….Resa Tomari...Ari..ga...to…" His eyes closed under his helmet. The armor falls off and his eyes snap open as the numbers 999 pop out of his chest exploding. He gasped for breath grunting in pain.

"M-mom? S-sis?"

"NII-CHAN!" Resa and Kirisen rushed to him.

"H-hold on Baby. W-we'll get you somewhere safe. Just hold on for me." He coughed.

"N-no time… Y-you have to… have to stop Mirror from… Being born…. H-he made this… It's one use but…. He wanted to make sure… you…. Stopped this… Stopped this from Happening.. Stop him from Being born…"  
Kirisen teared up.

"I-I'll give Shotai a quick call. He can make it here." Resa said

"No he can't… He tried to stop Duema from… from fighting me… He came before she did…. He's gone sis…." He looked at Kirisen putting a gold shift bike in her hand. "There's a Time portal…. In the basement of this building…. The coordinates are… Already set…." He coughed blood coming out of his mouth and nose. "Finish it Mom."  
She and Resa hugged him close. Kirisen felt him cough before his breathing stopped completely.

"Rest baby. Mommy's… Mommy's gonna fix this…" She said softly laying him on the floor as Resa walked with her to the Basement. Kirisen turned the portal on.

They teared up at their recent loss but jumped in.

Back in the Present.

Shinobi lay on the ground gasping. White stalked towards Varg and Adele slowly inside the main room for the machine.

Adele put on her Shine ring.

Fine..I'm desperate…

She put it in front of her driver.

"SHINE! PLEASE! SHINE! SHINE SHINE SHINE! SHINING ANGEL!"

Her shine form appeared around her and suddenly the portal opened. Kirisen jumped down in front of White with Resa.  
"You guys ok?"

"Doing real peachy." Adele said.

"Don't Sass me I'll sp-"

"Moms! Flirt Later!"

"Fine, fine."

Kirisen turned to White.

She got out the gold car and looked at it.

"This is for you, Eisuke." She put it in.

"SIGNAL BIKE!" She punched the driver closed.

"RIDER: FUTURE!" Type Next armor formed around her, only this was gold with pink stripes. She smiled a large Cannon-like blaster forming in her hands.

"I'm starting to dislike That this is only one use."

"Bring it on, Kirisen Tomari."

"Adele sweetums would you be a dear and destroy this place while I deal with White~"

"Mmm, after this, maybe I'll make you destroy your voice~"

She got out her Double Spear and began trashing the place. Kirisen Blasted White into the other room.

She charged after him followed by Varg as Resa helped destroy the room.  
Kirisen and White traded blows with each other Varg getting some shots in on White occasionally as Kirisen Blasted White High into the air.

She got out her sword and jumped into the air, slashing him. Cutting his Replica driver several times. She stabbed through it. He screamed as the sword blasted him far away.

She punched the button on her driver multiple times.

"FULL THROTTLE! FUTURE!"

Her leg glowed. As White fell back down his eyes widened seeing the bright glow.

"THIS IS FOR MY SON!" She jumped up and sent a glowing Rider Kick at him. "THIS IS FOR MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed kicking him again. "AND THIS IS FOR MIRROR WHO NEVER WANTED TO BE A PART OF THIS!" She kicked him a final time sending him off like a rocket. She panted falling to her knees crying.

"So this...this is hatred…." White said to himself as he exploded. Kirisen sobbed as the Signal Bike turned to dust. Dehenshining her. She heard footsteps behind her.

"You did it Mom."

She turned around and saw Duema in her Racer form.

"D..Duema!?" Duema powered down and smiled hugging her as Adele and Resa ran in. The girls all hugged crying.

"The timeline's back to normal." Duema said. "And I'll tell you what. Dying. Is. Not. Fun. I think I might just… Go home and cuddle into my girl."

"I think we'd all like to do that." Kirisen said. Adele smiled hugging her. Resa smiled.

"Yeah… It was gonna be movie night and if the timeline's been corrected I'm late." Resa smiled opening a time portal and waving to her family before jumping through.

They got Eiji in the Tridoron and Belt-san drived him home while others rode their respective vehicles, with the exception of Adele who rode on the Machine Kain with her arms around Kirisen from behind.

 **A/N:**  
 **Mach Chaser Spidey: That only took us one day. Wait. Was it 2 days?**

 **Mach Deadheat Terias: The first one only took us one. And it was two days, technically three if we count the day you weren't here.**

 **MCS: Yep. So since the future's changed, who knows, maybe MIrror is revived.**

 **MDT: Time will tell. Maybe Silver will find his painting White was gonna use to make Mirror. Maybe *Shrugs***

 **MCS: **shrugs** So anything to add?**

 **MDT: Yeah you might wanna start running. Fast.**

 **MCS: **sees Rush running at us. Fast** **punches button fast** **zooms off****

 **MDT: I am in no danger as I didn't do anything mean to our characters. For once Spidey's the one being chased. So… Later all! :D**


End file.
